kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Operation D.I.V.E.
Operation: D'eep '''I'ntervals 'V'illains 'E'scape Notes 2nd Team and Destructively Nefarious Kids Episode Villains: Megalodon and the Shark Bite Ally Debuts: The Kid-lantians Kids Next Door Technology: SUBSTANDARD, Sub-Suits Destructively Nefarious Kids Technology used: SINKER, HONKER Villains Technology used: none Some scenes in this fanfic parody those from the movie Jaws, where the Shark Bite team attack various operatives similar to the shark attacking people in the film. Part One Don't Go Swimming Before Lunch!!! The story begins at a beach. The Kids Next Door operatives and their families are here for summer vacation, the Kids Next Door taking a break from fighting adults. While swimming, Sonya a.k.a. Numbuh 83 feels something swimming around under her. She panics, until a sharklike figure leaps out of the water and drags her down. Before she goes under, she screams for Numbuh 84 a.k.a. Lee to rescue her. Lee wonders where she went, until another sharklike creature drags him under as well. Kids Next Door Emergency The Kids Next Door operatives gather around to hear news from Numbuh 362, who reports that two of their best operatives, Sonya and Lee, have gone missing. Tommy gasps at this and says, "Oh no, not Sonya and Lee!" When Numbuh 362 asks if any has any ideas what they should do, Numbuh One suggests that he and his team go down there to investigate. His teammates, and the other Kids Next Door operatives, agree by shouting "Here, here!" Numbh 362 says it's settled: Sector V will dive underwater to see if they can find and rescue Numbuhs 83 and 84. While the team prepares the S.U.B.S.T.A.N.D.A.R.D. (the Kids Next Door brought along their technology in case of just such an emergency) for takeoff, Mushi begs her sister not to risk her life. Numbuh 3 hugs Mushi and says she'll return, and that if she doesn't, Mushi can have Three's Rainbow Monkey collection. After Kuki leaves, Mushi smirks at the thought of this. Kid-lantis: The Lost Child Empire While Numbuh Two pilots the S.U.B.S.T.A.N.D.A.R.D. underwater, Numbuhs 3 and 5 keep a lookout for Numbuhs 83 and 84 with their B.O.N.G.O.S.K.O.P.S. Suddenly, the S.U.B.S.T.A.N.D.A.R.D. crashes into a giant underwater. The Sector V team are knocked off their feet and, when they hit the side of the S.U.B.S.T.A.N.D.A.R.D., they are knocked out. When the Kids Next Door wake up, they are in a completely underwater palace (the same one they crashed into). Numbuh Four comments that he must be asleep, because he's underwater and he's not drowning. A voice from somewhere nearby says that they survive because the water is oxygenated, and "you were sprayed with a concoction that allows you to breathe like us". When the speaker steps (or rather, swims) into the light, we can see that it is a young boy with a fish's tail in place of legs. He is a Kid-lantian, one of an entire city of Kid-lantians. The city is, appropriately called "Kid-lantis" (a play on the lost city of Atlantis). The leader of the Kid-lantians, named Sauron, appears and asks the Kids Next Door why they are here. After a short introduction, Numbuh One explains that they are looking for two friends of theirs, a blonde girl with braids and a blonde boy with a yo-yo (Lee has blonde hair when not in the winter gear, as mentioned in Op. V.I.C.T.O.R.Y.) Sauron mentions seeing two kids like that, being dragged off by two human boys with shark heads, whom the Kid-lantians mistook for rival merpeople. Numbuh One immediately puts two and two together and realizes that the kidnappers were the Shark Bite team from Op. O.L.Y.M.P.I.C.S. Part Two The Destructively Nefarious Kids Make a Comeback Numbuh One asks for the Kid-lantians' help, but one of the Kid-lantian bodyguards, a bodyguard named Sarest (who visually resembles a young Milo Thatch from the Disney film Atlantis: The Lost Empire), says that because the Kid-lantians are part fish, they could not breathe on land (compare to The Little Mermaid). The other bodyguards, Gorigan and Roagan, nod in agreement. However, the Kid-lantians know of some people who can help. To the Kids Next Door's surprise, their friends the Destructively Nefarious Kids emerge from the next room. Negative Numbuh 1 and his team are shocked to see their positive counterparts as well, saying he never would have thought they'd be there. Eizzil tells the Kids Next Door that the reason they (the Destructively Nefarious Kids) are there is because Shark Bite kidnapped Negative Numbuhs 18 and 96 (Negative 18 has grown into an elite operative since his training with Omega at the end of Op. D.E.S.T.R.O.Y.E.R., according to Negative Numbuh 86). Megalodon's Plan Meanwhile, Shark Bite are on a cruise ship, the Jaws of Defeat, with their prisoners: Numbuhs 83 and 84, and Negative Numbuhs 18 and 96. The leader of Shark Bite, Megalodon (who went unnamed in Op. O.L.Y.M.P.I.C.S.), tells the Kids Next Door and Destructively Nefarious Kids operatives his plan: he wants to capture all the best agents of both the Kids Next Door and the Destructively Nefarious Kids and turn them evil through the Enhancer Machine, which Megalodon upgraded to work in a fashion similar to the Boyfriend Helmet in terms of mind control. Numbuh 83 (Sonya) comments that the Shark Bite team are a lot more efficient than they looked when Jules Kitor, their coach, was around. Megalodon roars like an angry shark when he hears the name, and orders all of them to refrain from mentioning Kitor's name in his presence. When Teamwork Pays Off In the Destructively Nefarious Kids' own sub, called the S.I.N.K.E.R. ('S'umbersible 'I's 'N'asty and 'K'an 'E'radicate 'R'ubbish) (the S.U.B.S.T.A.N.D.A.R.D. was totalled in the crash) the Destructively Nefarious Kids and the Kids Next Door devise their own plan to rescue their teammates. While Negative Numbuh Two pilots the S.I.N.K.E.R., Negative Numbuh 86 and Eizzil will distract Shark Bite, and Numbuhs Two and Four will rescue the captured Kids Next Door and Destructively Nefarious Kids operatives. The S.I.N.K.E.R. emerges from the ocean depths, and Eizzil spots the Jaws of Defeat "dead ahead". Once the S.I.N.K.E.R. gets close enough, Negative Numbuh 86 and Eizzil leap onto the ship, immediately attracting Shark Bite's attention. Megalodon orders the team to attack, and they do so; whilst Megalodon and the team are distracted, Negative Numbuh 86 signals Numbuhs 2 and 4 on the H.O.N.K.E.R. The two operatives sneak on board and untie Numbuhs 83 and 84, and Negative Numbuhs 18 and 96. Negative Numbuh 96 snaps at Two, saying she could have rescued herself. Sonya and Lee, on the other hand, are happy to be freed, and they hug each other. The Kids Next Door Bites Back Shark Bite The other Kids Next Door and Destructively Nefarious Kids operatives leap on board ship to battle the Shark Bite team, and Megalodon duels with Negative Numbuh 1. Just as Megalodon is about to throw Negative One overboard, the latter grabs the former's wrist and throws 'HIM' overboard. The Kids Next Door and Destructively Nefarious Kids operatives succeed in throwing all the Shark Bite members overboard. At that moment, Negative Three spots Numbuh 274's S.U.B.S.T.A.N.D.A.R.D, being piloted by Numbuh 60; standing on top of the sub,Numbuh 86 calls out to the team if they're all right. Numbuh Five shouts that they're better than "all right". Back at the beach, Negative Numbuh One, Numbuh One, and their teams find the operatives of both the Kids Next Door and Destructively Nefarious Kids waiting for them. Negative 262 proposes a beach party in celebration of Negative Numbuhs 18 and 96's return, and Numbuh 362 agrees that the Kids Next Door will have one, too (for Numbuhs 83 and 84's return in their case). ''Beach Blanket Party, Kids Next Door/Destructively Nefarious Kids Style! The Kids Next Door and Destructively Nefarious Kids all have a beach party, while dancing to Vitamin C's "Vacation". During the beach party, Negative Numbuh 86 asks her counterpart if they've seen the last of Shark Bite. Numbuh 86, who saw the battle of the Jaws of Defeat from aboard the SUBSTANDARD, replies that she doubts it; since Shark Bite are, of course, part-shark, then they can survive being thrown into the ocean. As if to prove her correct, we then pan past the shore to the deep ocean, where the Shark Bite team are swimming towards a farther shore. Megalodon says that the Kids Next Door haven't seen the last of Shark Bite. He then laughs evilly, before being rudely shoved by a Shark Bite member named Great White (all the Shark Bite members except Megalodon are named for species of sharks). THE END Category:First Series Fanfiction